The Titanic: SasoDei
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: When Deidara and his friend, Hidan, win tickets aboard the SS Titanic; Ship of the dreams, The blonde meets, a boy very different from himself. What will people think of the pair's relationship? And what will happen when disaster strikes? A re-write of Titanic...But SasoXDei! Rated T for language, please review!
1. Welcome to a new life

_**I had to write this.**_

_**I had to. **_

_**I'm surprised no one has actually written this yet. **_

_**...It needs to be written. **_

_**I don't have a lot to say about this...But...IT. NEEDED. TO. BE. WRITTEN. **_

_**I hope you enjoy^^**_

_**Please review!^^**_

_Its been 84 years and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china has never been used, and the sheets had never been slept tiatic was called the sip of dreams, and it was, it really was. _

_**Sasori's POV **_

I winced slightly as my chauffeur beeped once again; Crowds were far too troublesome.  
"This way please!" I heard a man yell, followed by the blowing of a whistle. Of course, no-one would actually listen to the poor man.

Eventually, when my chauffeur felt it was safe to park, the door was opened for me, and I slowly stepped out of the car.

I eyed the large ship in sight, raising an eyebrow.  
"Honestly, Granny; I don't see what the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger or different than any other ship I've been on...".  
My Grandmother let out a sigh, standing next to me. "Sasori, this ship is unique." She began, pointing towards the Titanic.

"Your Grandson is far too hard to impress!" A feminine voice chuckled.  
I scowled, turning my head towards the voice. Sakura; My fiance.

Of course, I didn't want to marry the woman. In fact, I had nothing in common what-so-ever with her. Sure, she was pretty, but there was nothing about her that made me feel any different.

I hadn't even proposed to the pink-haired woman. My Grandmother entered my study one day, informing me I was to be married in a few months time. Apparently, I had been engaged for a while now.

"The trunks are in the back of the car." I informed my assistant, Kisame. He was a tall, pale-skinned man. Almost blue. The man towered over me, even more than he should. You see, I'm rather short for a gentleman. In fact, everything about me was rather youthful. I can easily get away with being a child, despite turning 18 last month.

"Of course, Mr. Akasuna..." Kisame replied, approaching the boot.  
"Just take them to my parlor suite, room 42B."

"Sasori!" Granny cried, pinching my ear. I winced, letting out a cry of pain, trying to pull away from the old woman's grasp.

I really should be used to this by now; The woman had been doing it to me ever since I could remember. She was my legal guardian, after all. My parents died when I was young, about 5. They topped themselves, obviously couldn't keep up with their high statuses, or something along that line.

I'm high-class, you see. My family own a large series of woodwork companies, along with their own brand. I'm suppose to inherit the company when I turn 19; Something I'm seriously not looking forward too.

I had just come back from a business trip with my Grandmother, who currently owned the company. I had spent the whole time being dragged around boutiques with Sakura, and attending little tea parties with so-called "friends", both things I completely despised.

We were heading to our holiday-home, in New York. I didn't really like New York; It was far too crowded for me.

The Titanic. It was the ship of dreams to everyone else. To me, it was a slave ship: Taking me to New York in flames. Outside, I was everything a well brought-up boy should be. On the inside, I was screaming.

That was me.

I'm miserable, and I have been for many years now.

I approached the ship with my Grandmother, and Sakura. My life will never change; I know it won't.

_**Deidara's POV**_

"Dei, you're mad..." My silver-haired friend seethed, whispering to me. "Betting everything we have, you're a fucking idiot..."  
"Hidan; Relax, un..." I whispered back, smirking. "We have nothing to loose, either way...".

I sat up again, staring at the two other men. Swedish, they were.

I was currently sitting in a bar. Nothing fancy, the lower class men all came here to drink, or just chat. Card games was something I enjoyed. If anything; I was the ultimate cheater. Me and Hidan were playing with the two Swedish men, betting everything we had in our pockets.

Me and Hidan had nothing special in each of our pockets; A watch, some of my art supplies, a few coppers, and a hard-boiled sweet.

The Swedish men, however, had lots more. In fact, I was rather surprised they still wanted to gamble with us.

Money. That was one thing they had. As well as a couple of handkerchiefs. The most important thing in the little stash though, were two, small tickets.

Two third-class tickets aboard the SS Titanic, that is.

Yeah, that's right.

This was my way out of this hell-hole. The ship was sailing to New York; The big apple! I had a chance for a better life, an actual career! I'd traveled to many places before: Paris, Italy, Spain...But not nowhere like New York. This was an opportunity in a lifetime, and I wasn't going to miss it.

I lit up a cigarette, taking a short puff.  
"This is the moment of truth, un. Someone's life is about to change." I smirked, eyeing the two Swedish men. "Ready?".

The men nodded, both smirking. This wasn't the best sign.

The first man put down his cards.  
"You got nothing." I smirked, looking at the other man, who then put down his cards.

I gasped slightly, my smile disappearing.

"That's a pretty strong deck, un..." I muttered, staring down at my own.

Hidan glared at me, nudging my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Hidan..." I frowned, biting my lip.  
Hidan let out a cry of rage. "Dei, you fucking idi-  
"I'm sorry you're not gonna see your Mother again in a long time, 'cus were going to New York, un!" I laughed, laying down my deck.

The Swedish men were the ones crying this time, and I literally mean crying. One of the men was so red in the face, he flipped the table over. That was after Hidan collected the money and tickets; He was generous enough to leave the handkerchiefs.

"We're going on the Titanic, un!" I chimed, dancing.  
"The Titanic?" A man repeated, raising an eyebrow. I nodded in reply, and the man frowned. "The Titanic leaves in 5 minutes!"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and within seconds, me and Hidan had collected everything we could, and bolted out of the pub.  
"Hurry the fuck up, Dei!" Hidan bellowed, running beside me.  
"But we're riding high-style now, un!" I grinned, speeding up.  
"We're fucking royalty!" My silver-haired friend chimed as we got closer to the ship.

A large crowd surrounded the docks, waving to the passengers, who were currently on the deck of the ship.

Numerous cars were beeping at me and Hidan, but none of us could give two shits.

"Wait, un!" I cried to the man, who was just about to close the door to the ship. "We're passengers!"  
The man stopped, and opened the door. "Hurry up then!" He cried.

I breathed heavily, presenting out third-class tickets.

I pushed my way through the never-ending crowd of people. With the help of Hidan, this wasn't too hard.  
"Move it, fuckers!" The silver-haired male cried.

Eventually, we found our room: Room 63.

Opening the door, I saw two other men. One was extremely tall, and tanned; Obviously foreign. He was completely covered in clothes, his eyes just about visible.

The other man had shocking, spiky ginger hair. His clothes were rather ragged, but he was handsome. His face was littered with piercings, and his eyes were a pretty lilac colour.  
"Hey, how you doing, un?" I grinned at the pair. "I'm Deidara Iwa, and this is Hidan!".  
The ginger smiled, shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you, They call me Pain."

Hidan glared at the tanned male. "Hey, fucker! You gonna greet me, or what?"  
"Or what." The tanned man replied, earning a chuckle from me.

I could tell the pair were to hit it off.

_**Sasori's POV**_

"Would you like _all _the paintings out...?" Kisame asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I sighed, nodding again. "Yes. They add much more depth to this...Room."  
"Just put them in the cupboard." Sakura interrupted, waving her hand.

I glared, biting my lip. "This is my room, I can decorate it how I wish to."  
Sakura grunted, eyeing the paintings. "Not with those awful things. People will think you're mad."  
"They're beautiful." I seethed, positioning a painting on the wall.

Later that day, I was sat at a table, having lunch with my Grandmother, and some of her friends.

I didn't usually eat lunch; I saw no point in it. I was never hungry during the day.

The atmosphere was awkward, and I had a craving for nicotine.  
"Sasori, you know I don't like that." The old woman stated, eyeing the cigarette between my lips.

I didn't reply, and instead blew a puff of smoke into the hag's wrinkled face. Sadly, she didn't drop down dead.

"What's gotten into you?" Granny murmured, attempting to make eye-contact with me. I rolled my eyes, taking another puff of the cigarette.  
"He's a real pistol, Sakura, I hope you can handle him..." One of Granny's friends chuckled, turning towards the pink-haired woman.  
"Oh, I'll be sure to sort him out." Sakura smiled.

Tch; In your dreams.

A waiter then approached the table, smiling warmly.  
"Are you ready to order?"  
"Yes, we'll both have the lamb." Sakura stated, closing the menu. I raised an eyebrow at the woman, watching the waiter walk away, after everyone else had ordered.  
"I despise lamb." I spat, trying my best not to glare at my "fiance".  
"Well you've got to try things now and again." Sakura plainly replied, taking a sip of wine.

I felt a vein move in my forehead, and I glared, tipping the wine over the pink-haired woman's dress. Sakura let out a cry of stress, and stood up, her light-blue dress now ruined.

"Sasori, what on earth is wrong with you?" Granny bellowed, also standing up.  
"Oh, I do apologize!" I sighed, exiting the room.

_**Deidara's POV**_

I chuckled, watching a nicely-dressed man walk past, at least 5 dogs surrounding him, each on a leash.

"It's lovely to think we're staying in a place where first-class mutts come to shit, isn't it?" I smirked, looking away as a well-groomed dog bent over, and attended his business.  
"That dog looks better than me..." The ginger man, Pain muttered, eyeing a floppy-looking dog.

"So Deidara, do you make any money with your drawings?" The tanned man, known as Kakuzu, asked me, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
I chuckled, shaking my head. "No...It's just a hobby, really, un...".

I looked up at the sky, lighting up a cigarette. My eyes trailed towards the higher deck, where the first-class were. A flash of red met my eyes, and they immediately trailed after it.

Leaning against the fence, was a beautiful boy. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, along with a white shirt, and black braces. He had loosened his tie, and it was blowing around. He had shocking red hair, different to your usual hair-colours, which hung floppily over his eyelids, and looked silky to the touch. The red-head's eyes were a lovely hazel colour, almost caramel, and his eyelashes were thick, and luxurious. His skin was porcelain, and very pale, hinting that he didn't get a lot of sun. He wasn't the tallest of people, and his frame was small, bony-looking. The boy's features were petite, and he looked around 14, possibly 15.

Despite being clearly rich, the boy didn't seem at all happy. He was smoking a cigarette, which made me chuckle slightly. It was different to the upper-classe's usual cigar. The red-head's expression seemed to be melancholy, and dim.

Pain eventually spotted my staring, and let out a soft chuckle.  
"I see you've been wowed by the ways of the first-class..." He smiled, leaning on a fence. "I'd hate to break it to 'ya, but people like him usually aren't the nicest. You haven't got a chance."

I ignored the ginger male, and gave the red-head another smile, secretly hoping he would notice.

He did.

_**Whooo~! First chapter~! What do you think...? Despite being "Rose", Sasori will not be uke. He just seems like the kind of person who would be upper-class. **_

_**I find it hard to write fics like these, so I apologize if this isn't the best...**_

_**That's about it, really...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^ **_


	2. Meeting

_**Next chapter is quick, just to get things going a bit :3 I think I'll start doing this with all my fics when I start them off, as my story lines are often rather slow...**_

_**What do you think so far...? I'll be adding more characters later, just after I get things rolling...**_

_**I'll try not to cry whilst writing this; I didn't think much of the film Titanic, but replacing Jack and Rose with Sasori and Deidara is going to be very, very hard. **_

_**You may also be wondering, who's going to die? **_

_**...You'll have to wait and see~**_

_**In other words, I'm not sure yet. Hell, I might not even kill them.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please review!^^**_

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

I stared out into the ocean; I hated it.

When I was young, about 4, I fell off a boat, into a river. I was ok, my father pulled me up quickly. However, I was covered in leaches. Big, black, slimy ones. I wouldn't stop crying as they were being pulled off me, it was absolute torture.

It wasn't the leeches that put me off though. You see, I was _ok _with things like baths. It's just the ocean and rivers that do it for me. The fact that you don't know what's underneath you terrifies me; At any moment something could pull you away, and that would be it for you.

Suddenly, I spied a speck of blonde. My eyes trailed towards it, and I caught the eye of a blonde, feminine looking man. His golden hair was tied into a messy bun, with wisps of it blowing around the cool, ocean air, and his eyes were a beautiful blue, like the morning sky. The blonde's skin was lightly tanned, due to being out in the sun for so long, and he had an exotic look to him.

His clothes however, where anything but fancy. A stained, button up shirt, went with a pair of brown trousers, along with a pair of cream braces. His boots were old, and worn.

I doubt he even had a job; In fact, the man looked homeless. He didn't look old, around my age probably.

He must of had some faults though; He was very handsome, after all. The man could easily get a job as a model, or even an escort, if he had too.

It was then, that I noticed the man was staring at me; A smile gracing his lovely features. I felt my face flush, and I looked away, taking another drag of my cigarette.

It was peasants like him who I was suppose to look out for.

* * *

Later that night, I was to attend a party.

It was awful; My whole life was to be an endless parade of parties. Always the exact same narrow people, and mindless chatter.

It was absolute hell; I felt as if I was holding into a bridge, about to fall off into the deep depths of society, with no-one there to pull me back; No-one who cared, or even noticed.

I couldn't take it any more.

Dashing out of the hall, and through the hallway, I stood out on deck, panting for a breath of air. My breath fell short, and I bent over in panic. I pulled off my tie, and threw it to the floor.

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't.

Tears streaming down my cheeks, I tore off my blazer, and aimed it in the same direction my tie was.

My vision then shifted towards the end of the deck; I could end it all.

All I had to do was jump, and it would be over. No stupid expectations, no work, no annoying Grandmother, or stupid fiance. Nothing.

Before I knew what was actually going on, I was leaning over the railings of the ship. The boat sliced through the water so easily, it would kill me instantly. If not, I'd be sliced up by the propellers. At least it would be quick.

_Water_.

I spent all these years fearing it; Yet I'd happily let it claim my life. How thoughtless.

I stood up on the first bar of the railings. I felt so high up.

This was a lot harder than I though it would be, really, it was. I wasn't going to chicken out though, I had to be quick, before someone spotted me.

I climbed to the other side of the railings. If I was to let go, I would plummet to my death, into the ocean. I let out a short breath of air, and closed my eyes.

This was it.

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

I let out a sigh, taking another drag of my cigarette.

Earlier on, I had a sudden craving for fresh air. I guess being in a cramped room, way below deck, wasn't the best place to be.

That's why I found myself up on deck, laying on a bench.

The higher deck was completely deserted, as the upperclassmen were all having a large party in the main hall, so I thought it was only natural to sneak up on deck, and admire the beautiful views.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light panting sound. Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head towards the noise, spying something rather surprising indeed.

Standing on the edge of the deck rails, was the red-head from earlier. He looked a complete wreck, tears streaming down his porcelain fetaures. His eyes were closed, and it was clear what he was planning to do next.

Bolting up, I dashed away from the bench, and towards the boy.  
"Don't do it, un!" I cried.

The red-head's eyes snapped open, and he stared at me with a shocked expression.  
"S-Stay back!" He demanded, glaring in a weak manner. "Don't come any closer!".  
"Give me your hand, and I'll pull you back over." I replied, ignoring the red-head's previous statement.  
"Stay where you are! I mean it, I'll let go!"

I let out a sigh, standing near the rails.  
"No you wont, un."  
"What do you mean?" The red-head snapped, glaring even more. "Don't tell me what I will and wont do, you don't know me."  
"You would have done it by now..." I smirked, observing the boy.  
"Because you're distracting me!" He cried. "Now go away."  
"I'll jump in after you, un." I smiled.  
"Y-You'll be killed!" The red-head bellowed, glaring even more.  
"I'm a good swimmer."

The red-head didn't reply, and instead looked down, pondering.

"Although I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold, un." I continued, biting my lip slightly.  
"H-How cold...?" The boy asked, his voice rather shaky.  
"Freezing." I replied. "Maybe a couple of degrees over..."

The boy continued to ponder, chewing his lip.  
"I grew up in a cold area, un. It would snow for more than half the year..." I smiled. "Me and my dad used to do this thing called 'ice fishing'. You drill a hole into the ice, an-  
"I know what ice fishing is!" The red-head interrupted, going slightly red.

I chuckled, nodding. "Sorry, sorry...You just seem like an indoor guy...". I paused for a moment, before looking at the boy again. "Anyway, I fell through some thin ice, and I'm telling you, water that cold...It hits you like a thousand knives going all in your body...You can't breathe or think...".

Once again, I had no reply from the red-head, who looked down in embarrassment

I chuckled, taking off my jacket. The red-head gave me a questioning look as I undid my braces, and kicked off my boots.  
"Which is why I'm not looking forward to going in after you, un." I sighed.

The red-head looked up quickly, his eyes widening as I took off my boots.  
"Unless you come over the rail and get me off the hook here?" I continued.  
"You're crazy." The boy stated, finally speaking.  
"That's what everyone says, un." I laughed. "But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the end of a ship."

The red-head let out a sigh, and nodded his head slightly, as I extended my hand towards him. The boy took it, and I noticed how petite his fingers were.  
"I'm Deidara." I grinned, trying my best to make eye-contact.  
"...Sasori." The red-head, now known as "Sasori", replied.  
"Now come on, un." I smiled, pulling Sasori towards me.

Unfortunately, to my surprise, Sasori's grip was even weaker than I expected, and the next thing I knew, the poor kid was hanging on the rails, trying his very best to hang on.

I let out a cry, and quickly bent down next to him. I heard a few men yell behind me, and heard footsteps running.

I gripped the boy's wrists, which were frail, and slim. I felt as if I was to pull too hard, I would pull the poor boy's hands off completely.  
"Come on, Sasori!" I cried, pulling the crying boy up. "We can do this!"

Thankfully, Sasori was very light, and easy to pull up.  
"Got 'ya, un!" I cried, pulling the red-head over, and falling on top of him.

Sasori panted, and stared at me in surprise.  
"What's this?"

I gasped slightly, looking up to see about 4 men, standing around us. I then realized how wrong the position me and Sasori were in, really was.  
"You stand back!" The tallest man yelled. His skin was a sickly blue colour, and his hair was spiky. "Don't you move an inch!" He growled.

The men led me and Sasori to a small room, where the red-head was wrapped in a blanket, and currently sipping a glass of brandy.

For me, it was a completely different story.

The tall, shark-like man, pinned me up against the wall, close to the red-head, who simply watched.  
"How dare you put your hands on him like that!" The scary man seethed.

I let out a whimper, protesting.

At that moment, a pretty woman with bright pink hair, stormed in, glaring.  
"Is this the culprit?" She growled, staring at me, as if I was a piece of shit.  
The blue-haired man nodded, letting go of me. I turned my head towards Sasori with a pleading expression, but he just sipped his brandy, giving the pinkette a rather annoyed look.

I raised my eyebrows at the pink-haired woman, who growled.  
"How dare you attack my fiance!" She screamed. "Who the hell do you think you are, peasant?"

Fiance, huh? Weird; For someone as stubborn as Sasori, he obviously had a bad taste in women.

"I-It was an accident, un!" I cried, fear washing over me.  
Sasori then spoke up. "It was."

The pink-haired woman raised her eyebrow, and she turned her head towards Sasori, her expression turning sour.  
"What do you mean?" She spat.  
"Stupid, really." The red-head chuckled. "I slipped! I was leaning over to see the propellers, and I slipped. I would have gone overboard unless Deidara here, saved me...He could have gone over himself!".  
"Yeah, that was it..." I nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Well, the boy's a hero." A voice piped up. "Well done."

I turned my head, facing an old man, with bushy eyebrows, and squinted eyes.  
"Ah, Granduncle Ebizo, I didn't know you were here." Sasori stated, taking another sip of his brandy, before lighting up a cigarette.

The blue-skinned man coughed, and sent me an apologetic look. "You must be freezing...". He muttered, passing me a towel.

It wasn't a fluffy blanket like Sasori had, but it was a towel, none-the-less.

I nodded my head in thanks, and turned away, to make my leave.  
"Perhaps a little something for a boy?" The old man, Sasori referred to as "Granduncle Ebizo", asked.

The pink-haired women let out a sigh, and handed me a 20, which I gratefully took.  
"Just a 20?" The old man chuckled. "I would suspect you'd do something a bit more meaningful."

Sasori turned his head towards the pink-haired woman, giving her a smug "Do you love me or not?" expression.

"...Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow?" The girl fake-smiled, secretly seething.  
"Sure, count me in, un." I grinned, nodding.  
"That settles things then." The old man smiled, exiting the room, followed by Sasori. I was slightly offended how the red-head didn't even thank me, or wave goodbye.

The pink-haired women looked me down in disgust, before also exiting the room. I let out a sigh, turning towards the blue-skinned man.  
"Can I bum a smoke, un...?"  
"Sure!" The man laughed, holding out a pack to me.

I smirked, taking 2 cigarettes. One for now, the other for later.

Placing one of the sticks behind my ear, and the other between my lips, I nodded towards the man.  
"So your names Deidara, right?" He asked, tilting his head.

I smiled up at him, nodding. "Yeah; And you are...?"

"Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki." He greeted, taking my hand, and shaking it rather roughly. I guessed he was from a rough background, no-one of a high class would shake a hand like that.  
"Iwa's my surname." I smiled.  
"You might see me around, I work for Mr. Akasuna." Kisame stated. "He can be a complete snob, but you can't help but like him."  
I chuckled, nodding. "I'll keep that in mind, un."

* * *

_**Whoo~! So that was the second chapter. :3 **_

_**I realize I'm making Sakura meaner than I intended to. I admit, I dislike her as a character, but I'm not going to waste my time bashing her, or fighting with anyone who happens to like her. I have my opinions on her, you have your's. **_

_**I don't have a lot to say...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review!^^ **_


	3. Present

_**Time for an updat**_

* * *

_**e! **_

_**I'm going to try my best to make this not exactly like the film, I tend to do that a lot with my film-based fics, so I attempt to write in new scenes. **_

_**Sooo~ What do you think~?**_

_**I'm trying to get as much writing done as I can, before I hit the wall of writer's block. It isn't nice, I'll tell you that now. **_

_**I hope you enjoy, please review!^^**_

_**Sasori's POV**_

I sighed, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

I was sat at my dressing table, in my room. It was unusual for men to have dressing tables, with little compartments for make-up, and a big mirror. For me, it was ideal. Why couldn't men be pretty?

I heard a light knocking sound come from the door, and didn't bother answering. I looked down as I heard the door open, and my Grandmother walked in.

"Sasori..." She greeted, closing the door.

I didn't reply, and bit my lip slightly.  
"Sasori, I know you've been melancholy." The old woman stated, standing behind me.

I looked into the mirror, staring at the old woman's reflection.  
"I don't pretend to know why..." She continued, ignoring my gaze.

I let out a soft sigh, looking down again.

I'm sure Granny realized how I felt, and decided to change the subject.  
"...You look so much like your mother..." She murmured.

I snorted. Wow, Granny, what a great subject. _'I see you're sad, so I'm going to change the subject on how you remind me of your dead mother.'_

Granny bit her lip, digging into her purse. I raised my eyebrow, turning my head towards her.

The old woman then pulled out a small box, placing it in front of me, on the desk.  
"Sakura already has an engagement ring." I sneered, looking away.  
"It's not an engagement ring, Sasori." Granny sighed, opening the box.

I looked down, so see a small, silver bracelet. It had tiny, blue diamonds encrusted around it, and shimmered in the light.  
"This was your mother's." Granny informed me.

I smiled at the jewelry, wanting to touch it. Before I could reach out, Granny spoke up again.  
"Why don't you give it to Sakura, as an apology?"  
I grimaced, snapping the box shut.  
"Oh, come on, Sasori!" The old woman cried. "You've been so rude to the poor girl, the least you could do is forgive her!"  
"I don't want to marry her, Granny!" I big back, glaring. "She's a horrid person, at least let me marry who I want to!"  
"And who would that be?" Granny asked, leaning forward slightly.  
"...I'm still finding her."

Granny let out a sigh of frustration, standing up. "Make sure you give that to Sakura, ok?"

I grunted in reply, pocketing the little box. The last place I wanted to see that bracelet was around that woman's wrist. It didn't belong there. If anything, my mother should have it back.

I paused at the sight of me digging up my poor parent's graves, just to drop a small bracelet in there. That wouldn't be the best idea.

I was tempted to just throw the piece of jewelry over board; At least then no-else could wear it. Well, there was the ocean.

That's what it would be; The heart of the ocean.

* * *

_**Later, Deidara's POV**_

I smiled at the red-head, as we strolled along the deck.

"I've been on my own since young, un. Since my parents died, that is. I've got no brothers or sisters, and I've been living wherever I can..."  
"Then what...?" Sasori asked, tilting his head.  
"Well, I went on out there, and haven't been back since." I laughed. "Think of me as a tumbleweed, blowing in the wind."

Sasori chuckled, nodding his head.

"Now, un..." I began, frowning. "We've walked about a mile around this ship, and I've told you everything about myself...But I somehow believe that's not why you came to me."  
The red-head let out a sigh, and turned to me. "Mr Iw-  
"Dei." I corrected him.  
"_Dei..._" Sasori paused, pursing his lips. "...Thank you for what you did."  
I chuckled bitterly. "Finally, a thank you!"

Sasori's expression suddenly turned sour. "Look, I know what you must be thinking; Poor little rich boy, What does he know about misery?" I raised my eyebrows at the red-head as he went on. "What could have happened to this boy to making him think he had no way out? Well I'll tell you; Everything! My whole world, and all the people in it!"

I swallowed at Sasori's sudden outburst, before smiling. "I don't think that at all, un. I like you."  
Sasori's eyes widened, and he looked up at me. "Y-You do...?"  
"Yeah; You seem nice!" I grinned. "I mean sure, you're an obvious brat, but you're nice!"

The red-head glared. "Brat? You're the only brat around here, _brat._"  
I laughed. "I'm a brat? How old are you, 14?".  
Sasori looked offended, and glared at me. "I'm 18."

_What_.

_No_.

Sasori couldn't possibly be 18. That was ridiculous.

"Don't lie, un. That makes me younger than you."  
"Oh, and how old are you?"  
"17, un."  
"That does make you younger than me."

I didn't want to argue with the red-head; He had too much of a high status.  
"So what about that fiance of your's, un~?" I smirked, nudging the red-head. To my surprise, the _man _glared.  
"Don't talk about it."  
"_It_, un?" I chuckled.  
"Yes, it. She's too much of a monster to be a human being."  
"Well that's a bit harsh."

An awkward silence surrounded us, until Sasori eventually spoke up.  
"It's an arranged marriage."  
I raised my eyebrow at the red-head. "Oh?"  
"Yes." He began, sitting with me on a bench. "My Grandmother informed me a few months ago that I am to be married to her."  
"And what do you think about that, un?"  
"What do you think."  
I shook my head. "I think you're troubled."  
"You don't know the half of it..."

I make eye-contact with the red-head, and smiled.

"...Close your eyes." Sasori demanded.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why, un...?"  
"Just do it!" The red-head snapped.  
I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes. What was happening? What was Sasori going to do? Kiss me?

Phhht. That would be wrong.

Very, Very wrong.

"Hold out your hands."

I did so, waiting for something to happen.

After a few seconds, I felt a velvet, square-shape, placed on my palm.

"Can I open my eyes now, un...?"  
"I suppose so."

Fluttering my eyes open, I looked down to see a dark blue, square, box; Positioned in the middle of my palm.  
"Are you proposing to me?" I laughed.  
"Of course not, you idiot!" The red-head snapped, his cheeks turning red. "...Just have it..." He muttered.

I bit my lip, slowly opening the box.

My eyes met something so beautiful, I had to blink. A small, silver bracelet, outlined in tiny, deep blue gems, most likely diamonds.

"W-What's this...?" I whispered, speechless.  
"Think of it as a thank you..." Sasori replied. "For saving me, that is."  
"I-I don't deserve something like this." I stated, holding the box back to the red-head, who shook his head.  
"I don't want it."  
Tilting my head, I scrunched my eyebrows up. "And why not? It's beautiful."  
"It was my mother's. Despite how much I want it for myself to treasure, Grandmother recommends I give it to Sakura, My "darling" fiance."  
"Then hide it, un!" I cried. "Don't give it to me! Imagine what your mother would think!"  
"She can't think; She's dead."

I paled slightly, biting my lip.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I looked down, before looking up again. "And your fath-  
"Dead."  
"...I guess we _do _have some things in common, un."  
Sasori smiled. "Don't jump to such conclusions, brat."  
"Brat, un?" I smirked. "_Fine. _If I get a nickname, then so should you."  
"Danna." Sasori plainly stated, before laughing.  
"Danna, huh?" I joked. "...That actually had a rather nice ring to it..."  
"It was a joke, brat."  
"...Sasori-No-Danna, un~"

Me and Sasori laughed together, as if we were friends. Of course, I would never be able to befriend a man of his class.  
"I really do want you to keep that bracelet, Deidara. You deserve it more than I do. Sell it, if you must, but I'd much prefer it if you wore it."  
"Wore it, un?" I frowned. "But it's for girls!"  
"It will bring out your eyes. Deep blue compliments light blue." The red-head plainly replied.  
"Fine, I'll wear it...But only on nice occasions! I don't want it getting stolen..." I pouted.  
"Don't wear it tonight, either. If Granny happens to see it, she'll have my head...Or worse, my ear."

I laughed, grinning at the red-head. "Yes, Danna."

* * *

_**Short chapteeeer~**_

_**Oh well. **_

_**Sassy and Dei-Dei like each other~! **_

_**Though homosexuality wasn't exactly appreciated during that era, so they try their best to ignore their sudden feelings for each other.**_

_**...That sounded unbelievably cheesy, didn't it?**_

_**Oh yah. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!^^**_


	4. Like a real man!

_**Time for an update! What do you think so far...?**_

_**Sasori will man-up soon, so he'll be more of a seme. :3**_

_**I don't have a lot to say at the moment, other than enjoy!^^ **_

_**Please review!^^**_

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

Later that day, I had found myself chatting with Sasori, once again. After a few minutes of discussing the weather, I wanted to move on. Our conversation then drifted towards Sasori's engagement.

"...Do you love her, un?"  
"Pardon me?" Sasori replied.  
"Do you love her?"

Sasori opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He then looked to the floor, before looking up again.  
"You're being very rude..." He implied. "You shouldn't be asking me this!"  
"Well, it's a simple question." I chuckled. "Do you love the girl or not?"

Sasori laughed nervously, turning his head to the side. "This is not a suitable conversation!"  
"Why can't you just answer the question?" I smirked.

Sasori let out a laugh, holding his head in his hands. "This is absurd!" He began. "You don't know me, and I don't know you! We are not having this conversation at all. You are rude, and uncouth, and presumptuous, and I am _leaving now._"

The red-head then gripped my hand, shaking it. "Deidara; Mr Iwa. I sought you out to thank you, and now I _have _thanked yo-  
My eyes trailed towards the red-head's small hands, and the first thing I noticed, was the _biggest _diamond I had ever seen, his engagement ring.  
"Wow, un!" I laughed. "You would have sunk straight to the bottom of the ocean!"

Sasori continued shaking my hand, grinning in a fake manner.  
"I've thanked yo-  
"And you insult me." I smirked.  
"Well you deserved it." Sasori smiled, still shaking my hand.  
"Right..." I chuckled.  
"Right." The red-head agreed.  
"...I thought you were leaving, un."  
Sasori smiled. "I am..."

He then turned on his heel, and began walking away. Before pausing, and turning around, still smiling.

"You are so annoying!"

I laughed as the red-head turned around again, and continued walking.  
"Wait!" He cried, turning around for the second time. "I don't have to leave!"

I casually stuck my hands in my pockets, watching the red-head approach me.  
"This is _my _part of the ship. You leave!" He pointed to the lower part of the deck.  
I held onto a random piece of rope, grinning. "Oh, oh, oh! _Now_ who's being rude, un?"

Sasori bit his lip, turning his head. His eyes then trailed towards my satchel, and he snatched it off me, opening it. "So, what's in this stupid thing you're carrying around?"  
"That's my clay!" I pouted, reaching for the bag.  
"Clay? So what are you, an artist or something?" The red-head snapped.

I didn't reply, and smirked, watching the man sit down on the bench, pulling out a small sculpture.  
"These are rather good..." He muttered, pulling out another one. "T-They're...They're very good actually...".

I sat next to the man, smiling. "I sometimes draw, but I prefer clay-works, un...It's more expensive though, so it's mostly drawing for me..."  
"Deidara, these are exquisite..." The red-head commented, ignoring my previous remark.

I nodded, pulling out a sketchpad from the satchel, presenting it to the red-head. "They didn't think too much of these in old Paris, un..."  
Sasori snatched the book off me, flipping through them. "Paris, you say?"

We turned to face each other, and I nodded casually.  
"You do get around, for a p-  
The red-head bit his lip, blushing slightly. "W-Well...Uh...A person of..._Limited _needs..."  
I chuckled. "No, a poor guy, you can say it, un...".

Sasori flipped through the sketchpad, reaching a section with _many _naked women.  
"Well, well, well..." He muttered, clearly blushing. "A-And these were drawn from life?" He asked, facing me again.  
I nodded. "That's one of the good things about Paris; Lots of girls are willing to take their clothes off...".

Sasori chuckled, still clearly embarrassed. Of course he was though, he was a young, high-class man. The closest he had probably ever gotten to a naked body, was if the maid accidentally flashed her ankle.

Sasori then paused on a picture of a nude woman, sprawled out on her back.  
"You like this woman." He noted. "You've used her several times."

I smiled, flipping to the next page. "Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?"  
"I think you must have had a love affair with her~" The red-head giggled.  
"No, no, no!" I cried, grinning. "Just with her hands...She was a one-legged prostitute...You see?" I then flipped to the next page, revealing a rather graphic picture.

Sasori opened his mouth, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He then turned his head away, gasping, before letting out another nervous chuckle.  
"She had a good sense of humour though..." I smiled.

Sasori turned his head, smiling warmly at me. I felt a pang in my stomach, and quickly changed the subject.  
"You see this woman?" I flipped through a few of the pages, stopping at a picture of a middle-aged woman, dressed it fancy clothes, piled with jewelry. "She used to sit as this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned...Waiting for her long lost love...".

Sasori pursed his lips, staring at the sketch. "You have a gift, Deidara. You really do...You _see _people."  
"I see you, un."  
Sasori smiled, almost showing his teeth. "And...?"  
"You wouldn't have jumped." I stated.

The boy's smile faded, and he looked down for a moment.

"...I consider myself an artist as well..." He murmured.  
I titled my head, smirking. "Oh...?"

"Yes. I carve."  
"Sounds interesting..." I chuckled. "Anything else?"  
"I paint...Sketch...Sometimes sculpt...Although I leave the sculpting on your side, I'm absolutely horrendous at it." The red-head smiled.  
"I'd like to see your works sometime, un."

Sasori paused, pursing his lips. "M-My...My Grandmother never approved of it...Neither does Sakura...I haven't brought any of my materials with me..."  
"Why not?"  
"...It would be reckless."

I leaned back into the bench, sighing. "That's a shame. I would have really liked to see something by you...".

* * *

_**Later, Sasori's POV**_

"Tell me, Sasori, what are your views on this ship? What do you really think?"

I quirked my eyebrow at one of Granny's friends, before smirking, and opening my mouth to reply.  
"Sasori thinks it's simply astonishing. The best." Granny quickly replied, nodding her head.

I scowled towards the old woman, reaching into my pocket, to pull out a cigarette.  
"It's that awful woman again..." Sakura stated, glaring into the corner of the room.

I raised my head, smiling at the woman. I had engaged a conversation with her a few days ago, she was lovely, beautiful too. Much nicer than all the other snobs. Her name was Konan. Her grandmother had recently died, and the blue-haired lady had received a large sum of money. Konan was what the upper-class would call "New-money"; A horrible for nickname for people who had just received a fortune.

"Quickly, get up before she sits with us..." Granny whispered, standing up with the rest of the women. I was the only one seated, raising an eyebrow at them.  
"Hello everyone!" Konan smiled, approaching the table. "I was hoping I'd catch you at tea..."  
"You're just in tim-

I was interrupted by Granny. "I'm awfully sorry, but you've just missed it." The old woman smiled at Sakura. "We were actually just off to get some air on deck."  
"What a lovely idea!" Konan replied. "I need to catch up on my gossip!"  
"No...We don't want you coming." Sakura stated, glaring.

Konan didn't look taken aback, and instead smiled. "You don't own the boat, dear."  
I chuckled at this, earning a glare from the pink-haired women. "Sasori, say something!"  
"I'm going for a cigarette..." I muttered, rushing away from the group of women.

* * *

_**Later, Sasori's POV**_

I had spotted Deidara, up on deck, and immediately approached him. We were taking part in another long conversation of ours, whilst watching the sun go down.

"After that, un, I worked on a squid boat. Then I went down to Los Angeles, where I started doing portraits for 10 cents a piece..."  
"Why can't I be like you, Deidara?" I asked plainly, leaning on the rails. "Just...Head out to the horizon whenever I feel like it...".  
"We'll do it!" The blonde grinned, turning to me. "We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride on the rollercoasters still we throw up!"

I let out a laugh, waiting for him to continue.  
"Then we'll ride horses on the beach, un!"  
I nodded my head it agreement.  
"Though you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that stupid gentleman stuff."

Realization then struck me, and I let out a nervous laugh. "I've never ridden a horse before..."  
"I'll show you." Deidara stated, not at all bothered by that fact.  
"You will...?" I tilted my head.  
The man smiled, nodding. "Sure!"

I bit my lip, smirking. "Teach me to ride like a real man."  
"And chew tobacco like a man." The blonde responded, in a heavy, southern accent.  
I giggled. "And..._Spit _like a man!"

"What?" Deidara smirked. "Didn't they teach you that in finishing school?"  
"No!"  
"Well come on; I'll show you. Lets do it, un." The blonde stood up properly, making his way to the end of the deck.  
"W-What?" I cried, shaking my head. "N-No, Deidara!"  
"C'mon, I'll show you how!"  
"No, wait, brat!" I glared in protest, as the blonde took my hand, dragging me towards the desired place.

"Deidara, I couldn't possi-  
I was cut short by the blonde, who reassuringly patted my shoulder. "Now, watch carefully."

I watched the blonde make a funny face, before in-hailing deeply, and making a long, drool of spit, soar through the air.  
I grimaced. "T-That's disgusting!"  
The blonde grinned. "Your turn~"

I shook my head at first, but gave it, due to the blonde's pleading expression.  
"Ok..." I sighed, leaning overboard, letting a pathetic drool of spit drop from my mouth.  
"That's pitiful, un! Come on, you have to really go for it! Use your arms, hock it down!" The blonde leaned back, pulling the same funny face.

I attempted to copy him, but spotted a familiar woman, standing behind us, with her friends, and Sakura. I then noticed Konan standing behind them, tagging along.  
"G-Granny..." I muttered, tapping Deidara on the arm.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at me, and I indicated him towards the old woman, pursing my lips.  
Deidara swallowed, a shocked expression plastered onto his face.

I smiled. "Granny!"  
Granny gave me a bitter look, before turning her head towards Deidara.  
"May I introduce Deidara Iwa?" I continued.  
"Charmed, I'm sure..." The hag grimaced.

Konan chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Dei! Seems like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot."  
Deidara smiled at the blue-haired woman, nodding his head as she winked at him.

A horn then began to blow, hurting my ears.  
"Why do they always have to announce dinner like it's a damn celebration?" Konan laughed, earning a smile from me.

I smiled nervously at my Grandmother. "Lets go...Get dressed...".

Granny raised her head, nodding.

"See you at dinner, Deidara." I added, nodding at the blonde, who waved.

_**Deidara's POV**_

I waved, watching the red-head and his Grandmother walk away, followed by the small group of ladies, one of them the pink-haired woman from the night before.

"Deidara!"

I ignored the sound of the blue-haired lady's voice, and instead watched Sasori walk. I smiled at the sight.

"Deidara!"

I snapped my head towards the woman, nodding. "Un...?"  
"Do you realize what you're doing?" She asked, pursing her lips.  
I chuckled, shaking my head. "Not really..."  
"Well, you're about to go into the snake-pit." She stated, obviously referring to the dinner-hall. "What're you planning to wear?"

I looked down at my dusty clothes. "These, I guess...".  
"That's it...Come on..." The lady sighed, smiling sightly, leading me to her room.

* * *

_**Long-ish chapter...? For me it is...**_

_**What did you think? I hope you liked. :3**_

_**Please review!^^**_


End file.
